List of Factions
Companies and Organizations Crafter's Cabal - A proto-guild organization formed out of a coalition of different tradesman who wanted fair treatment in the cities of Goldcliff, Garanth, Koban and surrounding areas. Goldcliff Trading Incorporated - A trading organization founded in Goldcliff. It is responsible for the discovery, acquisition and transportation of gold and gold products out of the Goldcliff mines. Greenskin Intermediary - An organization made up of mostly goblins that is responsible for organizing trade between Greystone and the rest of the world (usually Bolengana). Grentech Industries - A research and development company that works out of Garanth. It developed a turbo-like device called the Pyroclastic Device that was designed for chariot races. Minerva Union - A proto-guild organization that standardizes prices in Bolengana. The union was established after the exile of the Bolengana dictator Rakliss, when the town switched from a war-like dictatorship to a peace loving religious community. Nordak Sons Mining - The largest mining company in northern Fynn, stationed in Goldcliff. Stoic Manual Services - Headquarters located in Fore-Etum, Stoic Manual Services is the largest legal slave peddling company in all of Flynn. They are responsible for the transportation and sale (but not acquisition) of slaves from and around Fore-Etum. Guild of Chains While not an actual guild, the Guild of Chains is a coalition of many different slaver organizations, ranging from companies and businesses to mercenaries and gangs. The coalition makes its home in Fore-Etum where it was originally formed and where the “guild” gains most of its wealth from. * Hajger Acquisitions - A slave gathering organization that operates like a mercenary contractor that takes in slaves as payment, spoils and collateral. Headquarters are located in Fore-Etum. * Unistrike - An arms dealer known to provide arms for the various slaver organizations and mercanary groups throughout the southern part of Fynn. Joined the Guild of Chains in order to have guaranteed clients for their wares. Headquarters located in Koban. * Heavy Stone Journeymen - A collection of blacksmiths and traders who long ago cornered the market on wares for slavers. They are known for producing high quality weapons, chains and cuffs, almost exclusively working with iron. Headquarters located in Blackpost. Gangs The Outfit - A mafia style organization that operates out of Fore-Etum (HQ), Koban and the surrounding towns/cities. Lead by Hugo Brown, male elf. Blackwidows - A disorganized “street” gang who makes their home in Fore-Etum. It began as a resistance group made up of former slaves and sympathizers. The group started by organizing peaceful protests but quickly escalated to riot and attempted break outs when the Fore-Etum guard banned protests and dispersed them when they could. Blackwidows began to move away from their roots as the need for money and desire for more influence grew in the upper ranks of the group. Bloodmaul Raiders - A northern Lunar Reaches bandit organization that is most active north of Yogmar. They are recognizable by the blood teardrop sigil with a black hammer that they all wear on their outfits. Government Organizations Federation of Free Cities A confederacy made up of Koban, Fore-Etum, Goldcliff, Garanth, Valleygate, Muton and Starbreeze. Moonkin Republic A republic of independent city-states made up of Edgeboro, Nassanet, Yogmar, Bolengana, Duveskog, Portsmith and Loch Morin North Lunar Clans * Bonescar Clan - Makes their home in northern Lunar Reaches and Nordred Island where they founded the fishing town of Port Nordred and Duveskog. * Ironpike Clan - Former member of the Trade Confederate, founded the city of Nassanet, co-founded Edgeboro and Portsmith. Have a long history of farming and trading. The Ironpike people aren't as tradition bound as their more northern fellow clansmen. Attempted to remain neutral during the Lunarvine War. * Stormlord Clan - The largest and most influential of the Lunar clans, the Stormlords founded the city of Yogmar and its sister town of Loch Morin. Stormlords have a rich tradition of honor, duty and pride. Popularized the sport of wrestling within the Lunar culture. * [[Tomakfang Clan|'Tomakfang Clan']] - Minor group of orcs located south of the Icecrown mountains. Often at odds with the local ogres. Tanglevine Tribes * Bolenga Tribe - Former member of the Trade Confederate, largest of the Tanglevine Tribes, founded the port city of Bolengana and co-founded Edgeboro and Portsmith. Bolenga Tribe used to be ruled by a ruthless warmonger named Rakliss before he was deposed by a religious figure named Malaji. * Darkmoon Tribe - Founded the village of Gulwern (along the road between Valleygate and Edgeboro). The second largest tribe in the Tanglevine. This tribe is often associated with witches, necromancers and the occult. * Wayfarer Tribe - Wayfarers are known to be nomadic travelers, experts at hunting and living off the lands. A group within this tribe helped to found the city of Valleygate with the help of the Randion Family in Koban. Three Merchant Families of Koban * Radion Family - The oldest of the Merchant Families. They are known to be good friends with the royal family. The Randion first made their wealth from the import and production of gold. Founded the city of Valleygate. * Malar Family - The largest membership of all the Merchant Families. When trade opened up to the other cities in The Steppes, the Malar family made their wealth by trading for magical items and flipping the price on them, inflating the cost for magical goods and making themselves very wealthy very quickly. * Sidspawn Family - The youngest and has always been the smallest of the Merchant Families. Sidpawn gained its money after Valleygate was settled and the Lunar Trade Route opened up. What Sidpawn lacks in wealth, numbers and power, they make up for with cunning diplomacy and cutthroat tactics, which they used to become members of the Three Merchant Families. Current leader is Trade Prince Syndic Sidpawn. Guilds Bograider's Guild - Guild formed to unionize the locksmiths of various large cities within the Federation. It was founded by Talon “Eva” Evangeline and has its headquarters located in Blackpost. Explorer's Guild - Founded by scientist/archaeologist Gelbin Sparkplug and scientist/cartographer Victor Von Wire. The guild is dedicated to research, archeology, scientific pursuit and (of course) exploration. Necropolis Guild - A shadowy organization believed to be lead by necromancers and primarily words in the slave industry. Order of Edgeboro - Guild formed to unionize the various trade markets in and around Edgeboro and the northern cities, which had thus far resisted union efforts. Founded by an elf named Aramil Dreamwalker in the city of Edgeboro. Order of the Righteous Hammer - Formed by a collection of female guards who wanted equal pay to their male counterparts. The guards and the merchants they defended came together to form this guild. It was founded by Vargas Cross and has its headquarters located in Silverheart. United Exports Guild - Founded in Isna with the intent of streamlining the slave trafficking efforts. Later switched efforts to general goods transportation. Was the largest guild before the creation of the Bograider's Guild and Righteous Hammer Guild formed. Religious Orders Cult of Malaji - Bolengana religious organization dedicated to Sarenrae and her prophet Malaji The Sacred Legion - An order dedicated to Gorum that makes their home in Yogmar and the surrounding area. Lead by a veteran warrior named Legion Marcus Antilles. Other None Category:Faction Category:Guild Category:Government Category:Religion Category:Company Category:Gang